mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Unknown children of natalie richichiTalk:Natale Richichi
Write the first paragraph of your page here. my name is christine ann richichi, born on feb.23,1950....my sister is linda louise richichi, born on march6,1951 Section heading my mother was named irene richichi, she met him when he was released from jail, in bklyn. n.y.she fell madly in love with him. they went out drinking and dancing, and as badly as it ended, she always said that he was the love of her life. he claims that he would have chosen her instead of the other woman who became his wife, but my mom demanded that he leave brooklyn, and move to syracuse n.y. that was the dealbreaker. sal was born in 1950 and a female child was born in 1951. sal and his sister were born to chris' other woman; with blonde hair. my poor mom asked for just a few dollars to support us kids, and he refused, stating that he would have her killed if she approached him again. when i was born, he camr to see me in the hospital, and said that i could'd possibly be his child, as i had blonde hair; although my face was the spitting image of his. my mom's family had light hair, even though my dearest mother's hair was dark. we grew up very poor, cardboard paper in our shoes and on welfare. we always felt a profound shame, because wr knew that we had a living father; because conversations were overheard, by little ears; as mom was chatting with her her friends. we, however were told that he was dead. i always dreaded father's day in school. the teacher would announce to the class that christine's dad was dead; and i was to make a card to honor him in life. in the 1950's everybody had two parent's. i don't think that he ever came around to see us when we were little. just an aside, he impregnated a puerto rican woman just prior to meeting my mom in a boarding house, that chris moved into when he got out of jail for 17years; for murder taking the rap for someome else. irene moved into the boarding house from baltimore,md, she was escaping a brutal husband, who had abused her for several years. getting back to the puerto rican,woman; she was pregnant, and moving out, and evenyually had a baby boy. i don't think that my mom ever had another boyfriend, until she was well into her sixties. i have more to write, but i'm tired and angry at BIG CHRIS`. Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. keep posted, l have pictures, and birth cert. to post ATTENTION USER: PLEASE DO NOT POST ANY PERSONAL ITEMS, PICTURES OR BIOGRAPHY'S ON THIS SITE; IF YOU PLEASE YOU MAY POST IT ON SHARING WEBSITES SUCH AS FACEBOOK FOR EXAMPLE, THIS PROFILE PAGE WILL BE DELETED WITHIN 7 WORKING DAYS, THANK YOU - SITE ADMINISTRATOR